Lasombra Lore
= Lasombra Lore 1 = * You know the traits of the blood: no reflection, increased susceptibility to sunlight and often an attraction to the sea. * A good working knowledge of the standard powers of the blood (up to Intermediate), and at least descriptions of the Advanced. * You know your lineage within a few steps, or know that you should. * You know you must achieve or be surpassed, and that open war against your clan-mates is taboo. * The clan rules the Sabbat, and its blood is accorded proper respect for it. = Lasombra Lore 2 = * A circle of friends within the clan are its covert leadership, separate from sect matters. * The clan holds a Court of Blood that arbitrates disputes between Lasombra. * You know the oft-told stories of clan history: their place in the founding of the Sabbat and the death of the Master. * You are very familiar with the role the clan has played in the Sabbat over the centuries. * Lasombra exist outside the Sabbat, and are often hunted as traitors to the clan. * Obtenebration to Advanced is familiar to you, and you know that special powers exist. * You know your line well, if a Lasombra, as well as the basics of the prominent lines and Houses. * If not a Lasombra, you know that they should be well-versed when it comes to their own line. * You know of the major factions within the clan, and some of their views. * You can name most of the major Path schools of the clan. * You are familiar with the major debates of clan metaphysics/theology: the possible origins of the clan flaw, the proposed spiritual meanings of the Abyss, etc. * You realize that spiritual power over the self is as significant as dominion over the world. * You know how Lasombra select and test their potential progeny. This may make you question events of the end of your own mortal life and role your sire had in it, if a Lasombra. = Lasombra Lore 3 = * Non-Lasombra take note: If you learn this much, you had best keep it to yourself. The Keepers do not take kindly to those who know their private affairs. * You know descriptions of Elder Obtenebration and have leads on what the special powers of the clan may be. * You are familiar with clan lineages and Houses in general, you know the basics and are skilled in researching what you don't know. You are an expert of your line, or know a Lasombra should be. * You know all the factions of the clan, and their doctrines. * You are familiar with the Friends of the Night and the Courts of Blood as presented in Revised Clanbook Lasombra. * You know who the active Friends are in your region, if a member, and can guess at who they might be if not. * You are familiar with Clan history in general, and are able to describe most significant events and figures from it. You have great knowledge of a few specific areas of clan history. * You know well key parts of mortal history important to the clan, and the role the clan played in those times and places. (See the revised Clanbook.) * You know the basic workings of the clans Path variants, other than your own. * You can discuss many sides of the great debates of clan theology and metaphysics, and can speak at length of the clans scholars and thinkers who study these mysteries. = Lasombra Lore 4 = * You know a great deal about many events or people from clan history that interest you especially. * You also know the truth about some parts of history not commonly known, motivations behind the events and the truth about events not known to the masses. * You know details of what many of the special powers of the clan can do. * You have a rough idea of how the Friends operate and who they are, on a global level. * You know their ways and identities, in your region, expertly. * If not a member, you have learned enough of the clans doctrine to guess at some of the above, but you had better keep it to yourself. * You are noted for your knowledge of all but the most obscure or ancient of lineages and Houses, and even those topics are open to you with simple research. * You can explain the intricate differences between the clans paths and variants, and how these differences are shaped by and help to shape clan identity and policy, in addition to the possible spiritual ramifications. * You know that mastery over the world is only a way to learn lessons used in mastery of the self, a game played in preparation for the real goal. = Lasombra Lore 5 = * An expert historian of the clan, through study or by being present. Very familiar with most events, and able to find out about unknown details with ease. Knows or can guess at the real motivations and events that underlie all the tales. * You understand the Friends fully, and may be nervous about your knowledge. You know of the tests of many members in detail. Additionally, you know (or can guess) that clan and Friend ties sometimes predate and overrule sect ties. * Knows the all the powers of the blood, by experience or study, and can guess at possible innovations.. * You feel you have an understanding of the possible theological meanings of the traits of the blood that is close to kinship. Category:Clan lores